


Brittana One-shot

by Anonymous



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: lol hot
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	Brittana One-shot

[Full Fic Here (too spicy even for ao3)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)


End file.
